I'm Sorry
by Shraffe1001
Summary: The start of Affliate Zero/T-ara Saga. Korean Dream Concert is ruined thanks to a certain someone.


**LOVEY DOVEY ZOMBIE/DIFFERENCES OF HEARTS**

(A prequel to Dark T-ara and Apocalypse, thus no Day by Day, no Jewelry Box and definitely no Hwayoung Bully Rumors. In fact, that thing won't be appearing in this kind of chronology, although the same situation will be executed in some way different.)

Did you ever believe in reincarnation? It is said that before your current life, you used to live as someone or something else. The reincarnation's pattern usually involved either through the lineage or within hundreds of years or both. It won't be making any sense if you, who are a Malaysian, claimed to be a Korean in Joseon era in your past life, since no one from Korea ever step foot on the Malayan Peninsula during that era.

Did you ever believe in time paradox? It is said that if you ever gone to the past and change something, the future will be changing into something else. But there is a theory that when you try to change the past, you are actually making the real history itself and that without you, time paradox WILL occur.

Unfortunately for this world, both are possible.

In this year of 3030, people of this world are supposed to live in a more advance life as what people from 2000s always stated.

Really?

Unfortunately, it's a huge no. In the year of 2032, someone had triggered a curse on this world. Everyone in the year of 3000s will do the exact thing as what people in 2000s had done.

There's a word saying, 'If you forgot the past, you will re-do the past."

In the late of 2145, people start to delete every single memories of the past. And since no one remembers the past, the future repeats the same events of the past.

Without knowing about this, everyone thought they had done their something based on their own choices, but actually the curses are still there.

At least few people know this and try their best to fight this curse.

Still, this isn't the worse thing that had happened in this world.

In the year of 3009, the sun has somehow got sucked into a huge black hole, causing the world to be darkened forever. Stronger power creates an artificial sun that dims its light to indicate the night, but at the cost of them ruling the world.

Therefore, a new type of society was created. The kind of society who are free thinkers, a kind of society who would satisfy their own desire that sometimes involved forbidden desires and a kind of society that lives in a way of 'the survival of the fittest.'

Everyone soon rises up and unite with each other to overthrown the stronger power and one person was sent to the past to restore everything.

But at what cost? The society is no longer uniting, and war is still existed.

This is a time paradox, so nobody ever knows what their futures are supposed to look like. Only one person, the same person who was sent to the past, was gifted with two memories.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meet Ashraf Naqiuddin a.k.a. Shraffe. A 21 years old part-Malaysian part-Japanese student who loves to live his life to the fullest.

His past reincarnations might be a bit vague, but three of his ancestors were used to be known as the fiercest warrior in their own time. He is also a fierce fighter himself, hiding this fact behind his petty perversity. Owh, should we say that he is also a vampire?

He is also the one who was sent to the past. So he has every single memory he made before the time paradox and after the time paradox.

This man is quite famous. He is known as the most charming male student in his old school even if he is not the most handsome one. He loves to make friends and up until now, he made friends with more than 24 people.

Shraffe is also active and creative as well. He loves making videos with his friends, usually at most 23 people of his friends. And they are known through the world for their videos of sketches, dramas, songs, vlogs and some other stuff except porn.

But, his life itself isn't perfect. His family was cursed with immortality. He has a second personality, which is a vampire and tends to get closer to woman even more than he is. He has a fear toward female human after getting violated for a week by ten adult females in his 13th year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And today, he is sitting alone in some kind of room with computers and desks. That place is where he and his 23 friends love to gather.

He is always the earliest one to stay in that room. And now he is reading news from one of his favorite forum, Tiara Diadem.

"T-ara will be joining Mnet's World Concert."

"Mnet's World Concert, a concert every single country has been waiting for, will be held in 1/10/3030 for three months in twelve different countries. Famous singers and groups from all around the world will be gathered in this concert for the first time ever."

"And recently, T-ara has been confirmed to join in the concert as well. Fans have been very excited upon hearing this announcement. Some other Korean singers and groups that will be joining them are SNSD, Super Junior, 2PM, 2AM, JYP, IU, Exo-K, F(x), 5Dolls, SPEED, miss A, KARA and 2NE1."

"Isn't it great?" a male voice is heard, "T-ara will be appearing there."

That is Sam, Shraffe's cousin. He is the most handsome and the calmest of the 24-member group called NSBP.

"It is," Shraffe responds, "It is something we all have been waiting for."

NSBP, New Sogambut Boys Projk, is a group that made videos in Youtube. Their songs have a lot of genre, and some of it is K-pop. They are the fans of T-ara and the girl group has been their inspiration of doing or covering K-pop songs.

They are pretty famous in Korea. Heck even Hyomin is one of their fans.

One by one, the members enter the place.

It's good if some more important characters are introduced.

Sarah, a rich girl who is also Shraffe's fiancée. They never seen to have any serious feelings toward each other but Sarah is Shraffe's favorite secret keeper.

Geo, a hyperactive Korean. He knows nothing about exhaustion and willingly to do anything he could do. He treats Shraffe as his older brother and often seen playing around with him, like Jaesuk and Haha in Running Man.

Jiyin, Jiyeon's clone. She is tougher and rougher than Jiyeon and she is also has an experience on leading a military squad of her own. She has a feeling for Shraffe and he notices that.

There are others as well; Rina (Shraffe's twin sister), Mizuki (Shraffe's niece), Ayumi (Shraffe's cousin), Seongni (Shraffe's cousin and Tiffany look alike), Eiji, Takeru, Inoue, Mako, Shotaro, Suzuka, Rika, Kevin, Ryan, Feldt, James, Miu, Ferhad, Jun and Shunji.

Of course, the rest won't get much screen time for today's story, that's for sure.

"Owh, I can't wait for T-ara to come here in Malaysia," Geo mutters, "It's not like I can easily goes home; expect to get tickets so easy."

"He wasted his time here even more," Kevin whispers to himself.

Shraffe smirks, "Hey, we have videos to do. Things going to be a bit busy for a while."

Their dedication is too much. They would do a lot of videos while getting less rest if possible. It does fruit out good result with all of those fans they have.

But then, something breaks the silences of the room. Day by Day is played from Shraffe's smartphone.

"Day by Day?" Jiyin asks him, "That song won't be out for a year from now. How did you get that?"

"2000s T-ara's songs. Well, this is the last song Hwayoung ever involved in at that time."

Geo's attention turns toward him, "Wait, Hwayoung is going to leave T-ara?"

"Well, depend on what kind of call we are getting."

He answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this New Sogambut Boys Projk?"

"Yes. I am the leader, Shraffe."

"Good. I am XXXXX from Mnet. Can I have a minute with you?"

"Go on."

"We from Mnet would like to invite you, NSBP to our Word Concert as part of the singers there."

"Whoa, really? But why?"

"Think of it as part of the fans' request. We already done a survey, asking them if they want to see anyone which no producers would ever think to invite them to sing live in the mentioned concert and majority of them asking for NSBP."

"Great then! That's just show us how many fans we have in South Korea. When are we supposed to meet you guys for any further discussion?"

"Well, few days before the first concert that will be held in Seoul are better. All other singers will be there at that time as well for a meeting."

"Okay, we will be there a week before the date."

He cuts off the call.

Sarah calmly asks him, "Who's there?"

"Mnet's World Concert's Producer. They asked us to participate in the concert as well."

"Owh, wow."

That's all of their reaction.

Well, not until Geo suddenly stands up, "Wait, we are going to sing live in Seoul along with T-ara?"

"Yup!"

"WHOA!" everyone shouts in happiness!

"Fuck yeah!" Sam subsequently breaks his character.

The time is finally there. NSBP has been proven to be so famous around the world. Maybe they will someday meeting T-ara.

Which reminds him of a voice he heard when he woken up this morning.

"_Protect Park Jiyeon. Protect Ryu Hwayoung."_

He wonders what those words mean.

Owh, well. First, they all would like to have a celebration party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting goes well. It's all about who is going to go out first and who's next. Everyone get to sing two songs.

There would be three days for the concert to go on. The first day will be filled with English songs. The second day will be filled with Japanese songs. The last day will have Korean songs. Fortunately, NSBP will be singing Korean songs.

Due to their popularity starts by covering T-ara's Cry Cry, that song will be lend to them. Their second song will be their own song. So far, T-ara is fine by that. Well, they will be singing Bo Peep Bo Peep and Lovey Dovey.

"Alright, it's time for us to shine!" Shunji seems excited.

Jiyin just laughs at him, "Your excitement looks the same as when you get to kill your first criminal."

Even when they did not start, it already feels with excitement. Well, it's their first stage debut.

Wait, why is Eunjung from T-ara runs toward them all of a sudden. And why is she calling for Shraffe?

"Eunjung-nuna, gwen~…"

"Shraffe! How are you?" she cuts him off, startled him.

He hesitantly answers, "Well, yeah…"

But then his eyes move toward the rest of T-ara at the back. His eyes quickly catch the closed eyes princess Jiyeon and the short-haired beauty Hwayoung.

As a respect, he bows at them all.

"Shraffe, I saw you at the Inkigayo last year."

"Yeah, I notice that. In fact, that's all the reason why I'm there. Other than defusing those bombs of course."

Eunjung looks a bit silenced, far from her normal cheery character, "You…you worked with…"

"I have my own responsibility. And I am fully aware of that one," Shraffe smiles at her, "Well, why don't we all have fun at the concert?"

But then SNSD suddenly passes by them all, startling him even more.

Wait, it's that Tiffany?

His memories go back to the time before time paradox. Tiffany is one of his comrades. She died in order to help him while betraying her own team, his enemies.

But, this Tiffany isn't the same Tiffany he knows. That Tiffany is a polite girl, almost at the same politeness level with KARA's Nicole. But this Tiffany is loud.

Also, that Tiffany willingly to sacrifice her own life to save others, even if she has to fight her own friends. This Tiffany? I'm not sure she would do the same.

Still, he wishes he could at least speak to her once. It's a friendship we're talking about. They have been friend for a long time. It's hard when there's a bond that you have to let go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is finally the last day of the concert, filled with Korean songs as promised. And yeah, they are kinda excited by this, so NSBP is the first one to arrive at the venue.

While some of them are already inside of their dressing room, sitting at their place, some are standing there, looking at their place.

"I have no idea the dressing room is combined," Shraffe mutters.

Shraffe is a man who is anti-homosexual, even to the extent of not dressing up in the male crowd.

Owh, and if you think he can dress up in front of women, no. Remember that he has a fear over woman.

Sam suddenly speaks up, "Guess what. The girls are luckier."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiyin chuckles, "Beside T-ara? This is a fate."

It is indeed.

But Sarah seems to have no time admiring that.

On the SNSD's side, her eagle eyes saw something at the back of the neck of none other than Tiffany.

Her eyes seem fixated at those only. It's like there is some kind of ancient rune on her neck.

Jun whispers at her ears, "No wonder there's no sexual desire for Shraffe from you. You bang ladies only."

Sarah stares at her and bangs her head on the desk really hard, shocking some nearby.

Jun withering in pain, "Ow…"

Jiyin flicks her head, "You are talking about the straightest woman in NSBP here."

Sarah sighs; feeling worried all of the sudden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know, none of them ever thought that going into the concert would be this boring. Well, it's their first stage debut though.

The thing is, if you have a passion on standing up or singing, you will want to sing first. And that's exactly what all 24 of us are. We aren't nervous at all, so we want to sing sooner. But we aren't the first to sing. That's the Super Junior's job.

And so the mentioned five sits around the backstage, looking around the place. Since there are a lot of singers today and their spot is like really at the middle, plus each of them sing two songs, there will be a lot of time to play around.

There always wanted to know what kind environment the backstage looks like. It's because since they aren't just making music but sketches and shows as well, they might want to memorize the setting of the stage.

Sarah suddenly speaks up, "Shraffe, there's something that is bothering my mind."

"Just now Sarah keeps on looking at Tiffany," Jiyin mutters.

Shraffe wonders about that, "What's with her?"

"She has this some kind of drawing behind her neck," she shows them the picture of the same drawing from her phone, "It looks exactly like this."

"Seal of a Cursed Village?" Shraffe asks, "What would that be?"

Jiyin sighs, "It's a mysterious seal that nobody has no idea what will happen if this thing ever implanted on your body. But from the record it is said that the last usage of the seal is back in 1400s by the legendary villain Kim Soo, but even he didn't have any time to activate the seal. The legendary hero Saito is a bit too fast."

"So we don't know what will happen," Sam mutters, "But we do know that is was dangerous since it was Kim Soo's seal."

Geo wonders, "What should we do then?"

"Removing a seal would inflict a pain toward the body, so I would say we shall not do that before SNSD's performance. But then right after SNSD's is ours and then T-ara's. We might waste few minutes though," Shraffe speaks up.

Geo sweats, "Why did you take account on T-ara's performance as well? Why can't we just take it out after our performance?"

Sarah chuckles, "You really need to ask that?"

"What, why?"

"Because I am T-ara's fans! I can't afford to lose my opportunity like this, especially when there is Hwayoung!"

Shraffe had already read the 2000s articles. 2000s Hwayoung is out from T-ara. While he doesn't if the future of T-ara will be the same, he really did not want that to happen.

Jiyeon suddenly appears nearby, "You are our fans?"

The five startled a bit, with Geo screams like a little bitch.

Okay, never seeing this coming. She appears like a ninja.

And Shraffe's instinct of fear toward women kicks in. He moves a bit further from her, "Yes, we are."

"WAH!" Jiyeon seems excited.

Even if they already know that Jiyeon is a bit maknae-ish, they never thought she would actually act like this.

The rest of T-ara appears beside her. This time it isn't shocking anymore.

"Shraffe, what are you doing here?" Eunjung asks him.

Shraffe calmly responds, "Just waiting for our turn. It's a bit bored here. I just don't understand why we did not become this concert's opening. It makes no sense. We aren't even professional."

"Well, you guys are famous. There are people who would love to see more of you. Being as the opening, you have to be a bit faster for others' turns," Soyeon explains.

Hwayoung asks Eunjung, "Unnie, are you close with him?"

"Let's just say that without nuna, I would be dead in the forest."

"Eh? What happened?" Jiyeon wonders but Hyomin helps out, "We shouldn't talk about that."

Whew. Lucky him Hyomin knows something about him. She's their fans after all.

"Come on, I thought we are going to get something?" Boram pulls some of their hands as the girls walk away from there.

The five sigh.

"We should not cause any chaos," Jiyin mutters.

Shraffe sighs, "Guess it's a huge different between someone who was raised as a normal student and someone who was raised as a killer."

He is referring toward Jiyeon and her clone, Jiyin. While Jiyeon is a normal girl who tries to blend in with the society, Jiyin who was born out of a tube was raised as a military before. Of course she seems a bit more serious in her words.

But Jiyin didn't really like it when Shraffe speaks like that, "At least I don't get gang banged by ten people at a time."

"And I'm not the one who tries so hard to make friend with others without realizing clones are not supposed to have feelings."

Clones were made for war purpose, so that they don't need to conserve the military power. In order to create clones that won't act all human-ish, they were raised to kill. But Jiyin was personally trained by Shraffe.

All of this happened in some other universe.

Geo chuckles, "You guys are like couple; always argue like that."

"You're wrong," Jiyin corrects him, "Couple don't hug and molest their partner after some argument."

"You really love to pick on that, huh?" Shraffe stares at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those five, they really can't separate with each other. They always wanted to spend time with each other. Well, before NSBP becomes 24 people, these five are the one that starts the idea of having as many people as they can in one group. And so 24 is the result.

It's a long story actually. Let's just say that a lot of people had been killed just to get all of this 24 together.

Wait, what?

"Hey, it's SNSD's turn," Geo points out.

Sarah mutters, "Ready your headphone and two songs at least in your iPad."

Wait, why are they doing this?

Simple. They hate SNSD.

For them, SNSD is a pure sex symbol of Korea, not like Korean that thought Lee Hyori, Son Dambi or SISTAR are the sexiest one. Those three are sexy, but at least their songs are incredible. Not SNSD.

For the five, SNSD's songs grown weaker, but the promotions on their legs are getting too much.

The rest of NSBP appear beside them. Their turns are nearing.

"And now, introducing, the newest sensation of the internet, NSBP!"

And so the 24 calmly enters the stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoo~!" Geo shouts in excitement.

Kevin stares at him, "Hey, that's annoying of you."

"Kevin, watch over Tiffany," Shraffe suddenly speaks up as Kevin mutters, "Why me?"

"Because everyone here except you hates SNSD," he stares at him, "You can take your chances in getting their autographs."

"Fine…"

As Kevin disappears from the sight, Sarah asks, "You just told him to do that because he annoys you, right?"

"He's such an ettiqutte Nazi. And his performances are the lamest."

Shraffe suddenly changes his tone, "It's T-ara!"

And so the group cheers out loud while watching nearby the stage.

Shraffe can't control his excitement that he follows the dance as well.

No, what am I talking about? All 23 of them dance the cat dance together!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin follows SNSD from behind, stealthily as possible. He was told to watch over Tiffany, so he did focus on her even more.

Tiffany suddenly screams and kneels on the floor.

"Fany, are you okay?" Taeyeon cares for her as she mutters, "Must…kill…"

The seal on her neck shines, which caught Kevin's attention, "What the hell?"

And suddenly…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not just the cat dance, but the NSBP follows the shuffle as well, imitating perfectly all of the choreography shown.

2AM nearby just laugh at them. They were supposed to do some mic-check, but it seems they can't concentrate when a group is seems to have some fun.

And finally Lovey Dovey has finishes.

But Shraffe suddenly felt something behind his back.

He quickly turns to his back, seeing a tentacle splits into two in front of his face.

A lot of tentacles appear out of somewhere as Kevin is seen pushed out from there.

Geo manages to grab the same aged friends and asks him, "What are these?"

"Tentacles that came out from Tiffany, that's that."

Tiffany? Wait, where is she?

Rina shouts out loud, "Everyone, run!"

Shraffe and Jiyin run to the stage as the tentacles appear there as well.

They quickly grab two of T-ara and push them out of the way of the tentacles. The audiences run out from the place.

A tentacle is about to hit Jiyeon, but Jiyin appears in front of her, giving a roundhouse kick that stops the movement of that thing. She then shoots the crap out of it rapidly.

Shraffe smashes a tentacle and cuts it open. One is about to attack Hwayoung, but he pulls that thing with his strength and cuts one part of it.

Sam appears nearby, "Guys, we got more than just tentacles problem!"

Moaning people with dead skins slowly walking onto the stage. A lot of people run out from the stage as those moaning people are going toward them.

"Quick, to the dressing room!" Shraffe instruct them all as all of the NSBP is seen fighting the tentacles and the moaning people.

James throws one onto a wall as he mutters, "Those skins are really dead! Are those zombies?"

"From the smell, I bet they are already dead," Shunji strikes one with his blade, "That just mean we can kill them just like that."

As the people there move to the designation place, NSBP guards every single one of them. It doesn't take too long to reach there.

Shraffe slams the wall, tears it open to connect both genders' rooms as Jiyin and Ferhad close some the doors tight. They chained the door with metal chains nobody know where the hell does those came from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone seems quiet.

It's an unwanted experience; of course some people would stay silenced after first time seeing this.

Shraffe has seen tentacles attack before, so he did not really care about those anymore. But, zombies? That's new.

He just sitting there, looking at those people. Those people are either stage crew, celebrities or their managers. He's pretty sure the audiences had already run away.

Still, SNSD is down to one member. From what Kevin said, those tentacles came straight out of Tiffany.

Jiyin whispers at him, "The help will be here, but it might take a while. Headquarters had reported that there are magical barriers around the place, so they couldn't save these people right away."

Sarah suddenly appears beside him. She looks worried.

"It is said this place was built on top of a burial ground thousands years ago. Those burial grounds were rumored to be the place where Kim Soo's human sacrifices are."

Mizuki appears beside him, "Uncle, who is Kim Soo?"

Shraffe sighs, "Well, I really don't want to talk about that at all. Kim Soo is a man who betrays his own team just in chase of a greater power. He lives during our ancestor, Saito's era. He is supposed to be Saito's right hand man, but he never satisfied with himself. His goal is to be the strongest human being so that he could do what he believes; creating a utopia for people to live in. The thing is, the concept of utopia itself was forbidden, as much as people want it."

"Utopia is a world where there is no room for improvement in humanity, since everything is already there. This will gives people no motivation and no reason to keep on living. That is why evil are still allowed to appear in this world. With evil doings, people will strive to survive, and motivations are everywhere."

"But Kim Soo's ideology seems to have gone too far. He used a lot of human sacrifices, no matter what kind of person they are. He keeps on searching for greater power until he worn out himself, turning into a complete monster literally. Human are still too weak at this time around, so in order to kill him, Saito made a pact with some kind of ghosts and gains powers stronger than the strongest forces on earth at that time. And because of that, he and his generation are now cursed with immortality."

"That's who we are," Sam mutters, "Saito even made another pact so that his generations would not gain such curse without any simple way to access it. And so a rule was created; if you ever die but have a strong will to keep living, you will receive the curse."

"I knew the story!" Eunjung suddenly joins in, making them except Shraffe startled, "You told me about it before."

"You told her about this?" Jiyin stares at him, "This confidential information?"

"Hey, I was 14 at that time. I don't even know if heroes are even real."

While they were talking few minutes ago, they subsequently attracted some people in that room. Of course, since they sit close to T-ara, the girl group got attracted first.

"I know about that too," Lee Joon of MBLAQ speaks up, "My family spoke about that too."

Seungho of MBLAQ stares at his teammate, "What is this, a science fiction?"

Of course there would be people who won't believe them at all. Shraffe has seeing this thousand times. Well, their true identities were hidden from the eyes of the world.

Being a man who fights corrupted human, monsters and some other thing, they were bound to hide their identities. These generations xerox, they are unable to process any strange and illogical information. If only they know that among them all, they is a type of human who is an evoler; a type of people whose stats increased more than normal human. They are basically an evolution of a new kind of human.

Almost all NSBP are evolers.

Jun sprung a question toward him, "I've been trying to ask this; why immortality is a curse?"

"Imagine if you fall into a hole of spikes. Your body struck onto those spikes. You are an immortal, so you won't die. But you still feel the pain. The hole is too deep, and even if you managed to pull yourself out of the hole there's no way for you to walk out of the hole without any assistance. Nobody ever found you and you are left to live in that hole. You have dehydrated and your stomach is committing suicide, but you can't die. You are forced to live in that hole forever."

Jun creeps out a bit. Shraffe just smirks at her. She didn't know that by the time you are 60 or more, you'll be dead eventually.

There's nothing they could do for now…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tentacles and zombies everywhere. It seems they are guarding something.

On the stage, a flesh-y throne is seen on the middle. Tiffany can be seen sitting there, enjoying the view.

She suddenly laughs, "For years I have been waiting to be released from this body. This prison of mine is making me crazy. I did not deserve such treatment, especially after saving the world once."

"Thank you," she slightly turns to her back. A figure in a brown robe can be seen behind her, bowing at her.

She smirks, "As a promise, I will help you gather everything you need. Be fast. He's coming."

The man bows again and walks away from there.

Tiffany looks straight as she mutters, "I am waiting…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those people are still there.

Shraffe is now super bored. His mind reacts by its own, moving and showing images into his head. Maybe there's something he could use as a clue of what's truly going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_[Somewhere in a different timeline]_

_The town, with ruined landscapes. Everyone strive to survive._

_The sky is red, but by the brightness it shown the day is evening._

_Shraffe is sitting on top of a building. By the looks of his face, he is enjoying the view so much._

_And look who is sitting beside him. Tiffany!_

"_So, a Saint you are now!" Shraffe speaks up, "Congrats, Tiff!"_

_Tiffany just smiles._

_But the Shraffe sighs, "It's bad that all other SoShi are still picking up on you. I mean, Taeyeon is the only Saint in your group beside you but they still have no respect toward you."_

_Tiffany just laughs, "What can I say? I am the weakest in the group. Saint or not, I could never be as strong as they are."_

"_That is a bull crap!" Shraffe whines, "Saint is a specialized elite unit! Every single one of the members receives the recognition by everyone in this world. Respect for them is absolute!"_

"_Then why did you turned down the offer?"_

"_I don't want to be someone who people could respect. I want to be someone who people could be closed to."_

"_Oppa! There you are!"_

_Two young girls are seen waving at him as he mutters, "Some of my objective has already been reached. I'm waiting for you."_

"_Your fans?"_

"_Fanclub members. Park-Ryu Twin."_

"_Twin?"_

"_They acted like one! Even that Ryu girl has a twin of her own yet the two didn't really close!"_

"_Is her sister…"_

"_A Saint? Yes."_

_Shraffe stands up turns at her, "Like I said, I am waiting for you."_

_He runs toward the two girls as they seem excited to see him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You…you're leaving…"_

_Shraffe and Tiffany are standing back-to-back in an alleyway._

_Shraffe sighs, "I am."_

"_But why?"_

"_I have my own mission to be finished."_

"_Can't you let the Saints finished it for you? It's too dangerous!"_

"_I can't expect to help me out all the time. There's something I need to do all by myself."_

_Tiffany's eyes start to teary, "I…I can't live without you…"_

_Shraffe turns toward her, "You are forgetting something."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'm not leaving you. Aren't we still friends?"_

"_Friends?"_

"_Yeah. Friends. Close friends. Closer than any other friendship bonds."_

_Tiffany smiles, "Yes. We are friends…"_

"_Take care."_

_He slowly walks out from there. Tiffany cries a lot, kneeling down._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It is now a battlefield. Everyone tries to kill each other by any means necessary. It's not just guns and roses; it's also blades, cannons, lasers, monsters and stuffs._

_Tiffany is seen throwing knife toward people in black military uniform as she runs to the side._

_Toward the last person, she throws a knife straight toward that man as he deflects it with his fist._

"_Shraffe?" she feels shocked with him._

_Shraffe stares at her, whispering, "Tiff…"_

"_Why, Shraffe? Why?" she runs toward him, trying to stab him at the chest, "Why did you insist on pulling this war even further?"_

"_Can't you see? These people, they will ruin this world! This world will eventually end! It's all because they wanted to try so hard to rule it!" Shraffe shouts at her, "They destroyed the sun! They created a new sun! And now since the sun can't hold up anymore, they will leave this planet to live somewhere else!"_

"_So you want everyone to die, burned by the artificial sun?"_

"_We WILL stop the sun! Let the earth be in the dark for a while! Let us finish all of this!"_

"_Tiffany," Shraffe's tone seems decreased, "My objective of protecting the world, free people from the misery, turning back the pendulum, all of them had nearly completed. But, what about your 'Blessing the sky with the real pure sun'?"_

_Tiffany seems shocked, "I…I…"_

"_I'm still waiting."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe sighs. This Tiffany, she might have been a different person. But she is still Tiffany.

"Okay, we have only one choice; snap Tiffany out of the seal."

"Snap? That won't be easy," Sarah smiles, "Are you sure we are going to do this? It's Tiffany we are talking about."

"It's because it's Tiffany that we will snap her out," Shraffe mutters, "That's the only way to avoid any unwanted casualities."

Jiyeon suddenly speaks up, "Ah, can I know how are you going to do that?"

"Well, that's the problem," Jiyin turns toward him, "How?"

"We'll wait. There would be a perfect time for that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the zombies are moving in a random pattern, the tentacle isn't.

Tiffany is seen walking in the dark, down toward the basement.

It is dark down there, but she seems to be able to see what's in there.

She then sits down there, closes her eyes.

"I only want you…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two hours since they had stayed in there.

"What had happened to the help?" Rina whines, "They are taking a bit too long of the time."

Shunji mutters, "Maybe we should stop her anyway?"

"Not know," Shraffe speaks up, "The time isn't here yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Lee Joon shouts, "Do that stuff that you did with those thing just now!"

"I would like to, but now isn't a time," Shraffe responds, "We will have to wait if we don't want any unwanted casualties."

"What time?" Hwayoung asks him, "Are you waiting for something to happen?"

"I'm waiting for her call."

A lot is playing inside his mind. First off, he remembers the time he fought the tentacles just now. The pattern is unwavering, as if they did not even wanting to hit him.

Second, what kind of thing that is controlling Tiffany right now? The seal might not just for summoning tentacles and zombies, but something else as well.

Jiyeon slowly goes toward him and sits beside him. Her eyes are fixated at him.

He feels a bit awkward, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have we met before?"

"Hm?"

"I couldn't help but feel like seeing you somewhere before."

"You mean, the Inkigayo? Bomb threat?"

"No, before that."

"Well, I could say that maybe we have seeing each other before since I travelled around the world pretty much a lot. Let's thin my memory a bit. What can you remember about that feeling? The surrounding?"

"Um…" she gives a thought for a while, "I do recall a ruined building nearby…and sometime I recalled a green liquid around me."

Shraffe chuckles, "Whatever are you talking about. Are you sure you are not dreaming?"

Jiyeon shakes her head, "No. I got both memories while I was the CCM's trainee."

Interesting. She has two memories stored inside her head and one of them is the one before time paradox.

When a time paradox happens, all of those memories in the past timeline will be stored inside human's mind, sealed. It can only be accessed by dreams. People will mistake those as vivid dreams, since if you ever accessed to those, you can actually see, hear and feel the sealed memories rather than just something blurry.

But, there are some people born with something special. These people always could access those memories accidentally while they are still awake. This will result of them thinking it was some kind of memories instead of just some weird day dreams.

All NSBP are special enough to access those memories.

Protect Park Jiyeon…could it be that she is indeed special that she requires a specific protection?

But what about Hwayoung?

Without him realizing this, she is already beside him, "I also recalled meeting you. In fact, I do remember you did something to my sister."

"Well, if you mean saving your sister is something, sure."

"You kissed my sister!"

Why did she have to shout that out loud when everyone is still there? Hyoyoung nearby just silenced, did not even react.

"It was a CPR!"

"Really?" Hwayoung's craziness overflows…

Wait…how on earth did she even remember those? He swears to god he has deleted those from her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Truthfully, some of them would have somehow involved in such cases that require memory deletion.

Cloning is part of it.

Remember what I said about Jiyin? She is a clone of Jiyeon, just not in this world. She is a clone made in some other universe. To be short, she is a being from somewhere else, living with others here in this universe.

Still, a lot of people would want to do such thing. Most of them are scientist who craved for results for their research.

Truthfully, ways of cloning has been found by geniuses from within then NSBP. But once they have found out the dark truth of the cloning process, they immediately halted their works.

For the public, cloning simply means creating the same exact life as the one they are made from.

But, did you know that there is far worse information from clone projects?

First of, in order to create a clone, one has to copy the exact DNA, RNA and genetics of the original bodies. But, alterations of those are possible.

You see, it's possible to create DNAs, RNAs and genes from the scratch without copying, but even if human could do it, it would take years to find out how to fully create a single human that has no deficiency.

Alterations in those three will give the clone differences. Giving them diseases, giving them new personalities, making them handicap, more limbs or even to the extent of superpowers, there will be differences in just a slight changes.

This kind of creation is forbid by the world as other than religions and moral value, the world will be put in a chaotic state as the clones might making an uprising. It's slightly worse than robot uprising as the clones have the same faces as the original human.

Do the math.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was summer, 3029._

_Scientist in South Korea has found a way to clone humans and they started abducting people, more specifically teenagers to start their experiment._

_Why teenagers?_

_Because if they ever abducted working adults, the labor work will be decrease and this will raise suspicions among other countries. They would like to escape those from a group known as Affliate._

_This group is a world-wide group that had done a lot in protecting people from menace within this world. To elaborate their works, it would cost three different books just to tell three different stories of Affliate itself._

_And for students, they could just say that those students were chosen to participate in a summer camp held by the government. It's true that the government do fund on this kind of thing._

_If they think they could just run away from the Affliatte's ears about this, they are so wrong. Jiyin, Shunji, Geo, Kevin, Jun and Seongni are part of the students that were selected as part of the participants. Maybe they could have never thought that a military-like organization like Affliate would recruit students._

_Sorry, but in this kind of life it is better to get any man power that willingly to help you in order to achieve peace._

_Once the teenagers are they, it's too late to realize how corrupted their country is in searching for powers. They were forced to be in part of experiments and experiments just so that the scientist could create a perfect cloning method._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_No. 345, Ryu Hyoyoung."_

"_Sister!" Hwayoung is seen shouting, being obstruct by some bigger men as Hyoyoung is brought into a huge test tube._

_Some scientists forced her to wear an oxygen mask as one of them injects her with a liquid. Her eyes closely shut as the scientists leave her standing in there, tied up with a rod behind her. The tube closes and some green liquid appears from down there rapidly._

_In just few minutes, the tube is filled with the green liquid. The tube is monitored by a scientist at the corner._

_One man is released out of the tube as the scientist speaks through a mic, "No. 346, Park Jiyeon."_

_Jiyin nearby whispers toward Shunji, "If not because of the number, I would have confused myself. I told you I should put my birth number along with my name!"_

_Jiyeon is seen brought by the same group of scientists as she is tied up to a small pole behind her as well. She is also forced to wear an oxygen mask and gets the injection as well. Feeling sleepy, she closes her eyes. The tube is closed and the green liquid starts to fill the whole place._

_Hwayoung mutters something, "She is still awake."_

_Jiyin and Jun turn toward her, hearing her and turns back to see Jiyeon._

_Somehow, her eyes are still moving. With eyes smaller than normal Asian eyes, she can see green liquid around her._

_BOOM! CRASH!_

_Shraffe, Sam and Sarah enter the scene from above as she shoots the ceiling a lot._

_Sam comments, "You know it's better if you only shoot once, right?"_

"_You think I care?" Sarah smirks._

_Shraffe shouts out loud, "Nobody moves!"_

"_What are these fusses is all about?" the scientist from the corner stands up, walking toward them, "What right do you have to infiltrate this premise?"_

"_You are the leader of this place?"_

"_Yeah, what do you want to do about it?"_

_Shraffe shows him a badge of a stylish 'V' on it, "You are under arrest for illegally abducting teenagers and making them your experiments without their consent."_

_One scientist saw the badge and shouts, "A…Affliate! They have come to get us!"_

_The scientists are panicking. But most of the students are confused with the situation._

_The leader stutters in presenting his words, "But…But the government has already approved this!"_

_Shraffe chuckles, "The thing is, we don't work under any governments. We worked under humanity and the future lies upon them. For us, any inhuman act like this one which brings nothing but a lot of destruction will be completely illegal."_

_He points out his military standard pistol toward the tubes and shoots them down, smashing all of the glasses in one shot, spilling the liquid and freeing the students._

"_Arrest him," he orders Geo and Jun as they quickly run toward the scientist, grabbing his arms and handcuffs him._

"_Are you part of the Affliate?" the leader asks, "How coward are they to recruit students?"_

_Jun cheerfully responds, "Coward? No, Affliate aren't coward to risk recruiting us who might lead missions into failure due to the presence of our emotion. Like that man over there (Shraffe) always said, your understanding of words might differ to others."_

_Shraffe quickly runs toward Jiyeon, pulling out her mask. She quickly coughs, indicating she is safe._

_Hwayoung's voice is heard, "Sis, wake up! Sis!"_

_Shraffe puts Jiyeon on the floor and runs toward the Ryu twins. He gives a CPU onto Hyoyoung, but she is breathless._

_He turns toward Hwayoung, "Give her CPR, quick!"_

"_But I don't know how!"_

"_Then do you want me to steal your sister's first kiss, Hwayoung?"_

"_I…I really don't know how…"_

"_Fine, don't blame me after this!"_

_That's your typical Shraffe. He always hesistate to make a skin contact with any woman, even if he has to save her in such ways._

_Shraffe pinches Hwayoung's sister's nose and opens her mouth wide. As fast as he could, he moves his lips closer toward Hyoyoung's, blowing some air into the hole._

_He had to do this like a lot of time. God, why can't this girl just wake up already?_

_Hyoyoung suddenly coughs out loud, opening her eyes wide._

_Feeling satisfied, Shraffe stands up and shouts to the rest, "What are you waiting for? It's time to run!"_

_Sam then shouts, "Those who is an Affliate or a part of Special Squad (another group, same as Affliate), lead the rest to the exit!"_

_There are indeed some teens working with the two groups as they goes to bring the rest out of the place._

_Geo turns toward Shraffe, "What now?"_

"_Outside, we are going to delete every single memories of this place from those who isn't with the two groups. It's better if they did not remember these kinds of things. The matter of this country, we'll take care of it. There's no need for a huge riot."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This Hwayoung…she is indeed special. There should be a reason why she needs to be protected, but for now he can see why.

Hwayoung…Jiyeon…never thought this Park-Ryu Twin Combi is this special.

In the timeline when he first saw the two, they are just a bunch of school girls who hates the government's misused power.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Err…hi, Shraffe-sunbaenim."_

_In the school's canteen, Shraffe suddenly got called by the Park-Ryu Twin while hanging out with his friends. Of course, he has no idea who are they at first sight._

"_Yes?" he turns toward them._

_In this scene, the long-haired one seems a bit shy to even speak face to face. So the short-haired one do all of the speaking, "Hi, I'm Ryu Hwayoung. This is my friend, Park Jiyeon."_

"_Hwayoung? Is your sister named Hyoyoung? The Saint of Music?"_

"_Yes," she nods reluctantly._

_From her face, it can be deduced that she hates the fact that her sister is now working as part of the government._

_Hwayoung keeps on talking, "We are from this school's magazine and we would like to interview you about the incident of you rejected the government on being a Saint to the worldwide."_

"_Yeah, why not?"_

_Sam chuckles, "Man, you are now famous around the world."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A long interview it is. A lot of questions were asked toward him._

_Long story short, what he did before is quite shocking for the world. No one has ever done that before._

_Hwayoung did all of the interview, while Jiyeon just writes the interview while being shy._

"_One last question," Hwayoung speaks up, "What are you going to do now? It's like every bits of humanity has black listed you."_

"_Is it?" Shraffe disagrees, "I know that when I rejected on being with some strong forces ever known in this world known as Saint, there will be a lot of people who are seeing this as something bad. But, you should know that Saint only protect 40 percent of humanity. Others were left to survive on their own. Those people learn to not trust Saints or anyone who is chosen to be one. But they also learn that being Saint is the only way to survive in this cruel world. Want it or not, they have to accept living in such world."_

"_But, if they find out that there is one person rejected on being Saint and managed to survive in this world, this will encourage them to choose their own path better, rather than follow others' footsteps."_

"_What now? I am going to fight with my own ways. It's better to not asking for one help only. There are millions of ways to help people. And I am going to prove it."_

"_Okay, that will be the end of our interview," Hwayoung and Jiyeon packs up._

_But then Shraffe speaks up, "What about you guys? What do you think about Saint?"_

_The two look at each other for a while._

_Hwayoung speaks up, "To be honest, right after my sister got chosen, she started to become arrogant. She rarely goes back home, and her personality is all mixed up. And I don't really like those Saints. Most of them act just like my sister."_

_Jiyeon nods and whispers, "My brother too."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Shraffe and Sam are seen standing at the lockers, looking around the place. There are less people in the school._

"_This place seems quiet," Sam mutters._

_Shraffe responds, "Of course, this place got bombed last two months. Not everyone has their courage to go back to school after the incident."_

"_It's just a proof that Saint can't do their job well," Hwayoung and Jiyeon appear nearby them._

"_Whatever your sister did at that time?"_

"_She had to control a riot filled with hobos at somewhere nearby."_

"_And she has no time to even come to the school?"_

"_Apparently so."_

"_I call that bullshit," Sam mutters, "They are still proudly calling themselves Saints even after the incident?"_

_Jiyeon mutters, looking down, "Yeah."_

"_What a bunch of proud people."_

"_A lot of false information was given to the press."_

_Jiyeon sighs, "We are trapped between a corrupted government and a terrorist who knows how to kill people. What we need now is a third party that can save us all."_

"_That's the first time I heard such words from you," Shraffe is looking at Jiyeon._

_He leans to the girls, "Let me tell you a secret. The third party you guys wanted so much, they are already existed. They are known as WAR. Their mission is to create a world for everyone. And now they are open for recruitment."_

"_Is that you guys?" Hwayoung asks him._

_Shraffe smiles, "Aren't you guys are so informative?"_

_The two seems interested by the look of their faces as they walk away from there._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The fake twins are seen on a rocky place, looking at the fake sun._

"_You keep on seeing the sun for days, and then you'll realize you are looking straight at the first corruption," Shraffe appears beside them, "If you could give the humanity something that can be considered as the greatest, you'll gain their trust."_

_Jiyeon turns toward him first, "Tell me, what is our mission? To gain trust of the humanity?"_

"_Nope," Shraffe mutters, "It's to create a world for everyone, by destroying this world."_

"_Wait, what?" Hwayoung stands up, shocked, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Years ago, a man destroyed a mystical rock and wishes to destroy the sun. But the rock is indestructible, so it's still live on. What I want is to destroy that thing and wishes to cancel the previous wish. The world will move as normally as what it supposed to."_

"_That would be great!" the twin seems excited._

_Shraffe sighs, lying on the ground, "But there's a price for that."_

"_A price?"_

"_A huge time paradox will happen. All of our memories will be erased. We might never seen each other again."_

_The two silence._

_Shraffe keeps on speaking, "I really don't want to forget everything. My friends, my family, my team, Sarah, you two…"_

_The two sit around him._

"_You might not need to keep those memories forever," Hwayoung mutters, "Maybe you should get yourself new sets of memories instead. It's not like those are bad memories."_

_Jiyeon nods, "Yeah, and if fate allows it, we can be together again!"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_The world…it's changing." Jiyeon's voice is heard._

_The place turns white, as if all of the people there were sent into a place ripped-off from that one scene from the last Harry Potter movie._

_Shraffe walks toward the two, grabbing Park-Ryu Twins shoulders each, "Don't you worry. Like what you said, if fates decide, we will meet each other again."_

_The two nod happily._

_He whispers, "Besides, at least I could keep all of our memories together."_

"_Wait, what?"_

_And so the place shines brightly. The history is now changed to what they are right now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so it seems their fates intertwine once again. Even if they are now strangers, at least they get to meet with each other again.

And so they waited. The time still seems isn't right.

Hwayoung sits beside him. She moves her head closer toward his ears, which making him feels irritated.

"Park-Ryu Twins. Does it ring any bell?" she whispers.

Shraffe turns toward her in shock. What did she just said? How did she even know that nickname? Those words were only used in the previous timeline.

"I remember everything when I woke up this morning. And looking at the situation right now, it feels like as if it is our fate to meet like this."

Shraffe chuckles, staring toward her, "Well, close friendship appears in times of darkness, isn't it?"

He gives her his hand, wanting to shake, "Hi, I'm Ashraf Naqiuddin. Just call me Shraffe."

"Hwayoung. Ryu Hwayoung."

"Park Jiyeon!" Jiyeon appears out of nowhere, grabbing his hand first before Hwayoung did, startling both of them.

Jiyeon is showing her sweet baby smile.

He suddenly stands up, "Alright, here how it's going to work!"

Everyone turns toward him.

"Some of us will be escorting you guys out of this place. Our reinforcement should have been here by now. The rest of us will take care of Tiffany."

"Will she be alright?" Taeyeon raises her hand, asking with worry on her face.

Shraffe smirks, "Why should I care? We, NSBP are all STANDers. We have no reason to make sure SNSD is safe to save thousand of lives."

He turns toward his friends, "Sam, Sarah, Geo, Jiyin, follow me. We are going to search for her."

The five run out first as Lee Joon asks, "What's STAND?"

Kim Jongkook mutters, "Anti-SNSD."

"He is indeed knows everything about K-pop," Rina whispers, staring at the ex-Turbo.

The SNSD seems worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so the five keeps on walking straight toward the stage. Along the road, they calmly shoot down any zombies attacking them, as if they had faced worse before. No, they DID face such thing before.

As they get to the stage, Shraffe speaks up, "Cover the exit. Don't let anyone enter this place no matter what."

The other four scramble and goes to cover any doors or windows available.

"It seems you are preparing to meet me now," Tiffany appears at his back.

Shraffe slowly turns to see her.

She smiles at him, "It has been a long time."

Shraffe mutters, "Sorry for making you stuck in that body for so long, Tif."

"I missed that nickname, ever since the world changes."

"Me too. I missed on picking you up, whispering at your ears what color are your panties you are wearing right now. Owh, you know what? I don't. I don't like being a pervert anymore."

The two laughs.

Shraffe sighs, "I'm sorry, Tif. You are the only friend I did not meet after the time paradox. I felt like betraying my own friend."

"It's okay. I understand your decision. It's my new life that wanting to be famous that keeps me away from you."

Tiffany turns to see him, "Seriously, STANDers?"

"Yup. I have no reason to love SNSD and their suck performances."

Shraffe points a gun toward her, "And it seems I will be taking you away from all of this from now on."

"Thank you," Tiffany gives an eye smile, "We'll meet at the Lost's world."

"We will. Believe me."

_BANG!_

The tentacles around her disappear. She fell onto the floor with her eyes shut.

Shraffe walks away from there. It's just one time of a day when a memory of the world before time paradox appears and interfering the course of the world. People who cannot accept such memory will be kept in cowardice and will develop a second personality that will take over their mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone is treated by ambulances around the place. Tiffany is sent to the hospital. At least she is still alive.

Nobody could ever remember such incident anymore.

Except…

"Are you a some kind of hero or something?" Jiyeon reaches his place, shocking them all.

Sam turns toward Shraffe, "I thought you had deleted this memory from her?"

"Delete? What are you talking about? I can remember everything that happened earlier!" Jiyeon speaks up.

The rest of T-ara appear around them.

Soyeon speaks up, "Tell us. What happened just now?"

Shraffe smacks his head.

There are people in this world that would resist memory deletion. Never thought every single of T-ara is this kind of people.

Well, a lot of explanation needs to be done…

**A/N: Prequel of Dark T-ara. This is an introduction of how those OCs meet T-ara and so on.**


End file.
